


A Rose for Haruka

by JackieWepps



Category: Free!
Genre: Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You kept on looking at everyone else and I couldn’t stand that. You looked at them so often. It felt like you never looked at me anymore. You paid them attention. You paid them way too much attention. I never wanted that. </p><p>Warning: If you are a huge fan of Tachibana Makoto, then please don't hate me for writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose for Haruka

Sweet Haru, I am sorry it had to come to this but you kept on looking at everyone else and I couldn’t stand that. You looked at them so often. It felt like you never looked at me anymore. You paid them attention. You paid them way too much attention. I never wanted that. I hate seeing you look at others. I hate it. I hate it so much you cannot imagine it. Sweet Haru, you look at Rin so much too. I know. And you think of Rin, always, all the time. Rin is all your mind is circling around. But Rin is not worth your thoughts. The only one who is worth them is me. Me and only me. Your friend through the longest time. The one who was always there for you. Remember, I never went away. Rin did. Rin left you and went away. Sweet Haru, I will never let you go. Please don’t leave me. I love you. I love you so dearly, my sweet Haru-chan.

Sweet Haru, why did you let the line drop? Why did you have to say it? You told me you wanted to go home. You asked me to take you home. I refused your request. I can’t let you. Just the thought of you leaving me is bringing me to tears. Sweet Haru, don’t do this to me. You know you are my one and only. All I want to do is make you happy. Make you happy with me, and only me. You belong to me. You should know. Sweet Haru, don’t listen to them. They don’t know. They don’t see it. You belong with me. It is as clear as day. They are not able to see it. They refuse to see it. All they want to see is you and stupid Rin… Sweet Haru, forgive me for that. I have to respect Rin, as he is my rival. He is my rival for your heart. But your heart is mine. Your heart belongs to me. Please stay with me. Stay with me forever and never think of leaving me alone. I am not able to bare it. Hear my words, my sweet Haru-chan.

Sweet Haru, you are starting to hurt me. I know you are not aware. You can’t be aware. Last night you tried to go. You tried to open the door and leave me. You wanted to see the water, so you said. I know you love the water. I know you want to be there every day. Sweet Haru, I thought the bathtub was enough. Isn’t it enough? I am afraid to give you more. I don’t want you to love the water more than me. Rin is my rival. Water is my rival. Your mackerel is my rival. That is why I stopped buying it. I am sorry. I know you love it, but I can’t take it. Sweet Haru, we learned about the center of the world in school. It was the sun. I want to be your sun. I want to be the center of your world. Please put me there. Put me there and let me be there forever. Then you would never have to leave this place. You would never need to go out. You would just need me. I would be your everything. Please let me be your everything. Let me be your everything, or I will have to force you… my sweet Haru-chan.

Sweet Haru, today I had to do something you didn’t seem to like. I wonder, was that bad? Sweet Haru, I shoved you into a small room before I left. I locked the door behind me. You yelled. You yelled for me to let you out. You said it wasn’t funny. Was that true? I didn’t know what else to do. Sweet Haru, I had to go and I had to leave you behind. You don’t understand. I had to get something. I had to get something to make sure you would stay with me forever. To make sure you didn’t go to the water. To make sure you didn’t go to Rin. I pray you will never do that. Sweet Haru, they say I should use it for pools. They think I have a pool? I don’t understand. I need to make you stay. This is the best way. I might not want to. I still doubt this. But sweet Haru, I am left with no other choice. If I want to keep you by my side, there is no other way. Sweet Haru, tell me if there is another way. Tell me how I can do differently. No, you won’t. You will never know about this. It will hurt you. I don’t wish to hurt you, my sweet Haru-chan.

Sweet Haru, they are asking for my sweet Haru! I have hesitated. I have hesitated for about a week now. Should I or shouldn’t I. But now they started asking. They started asking for you. They want you too. You want them. You asked for them as well. Sweet Haru, don’t deny it. I know you did. You did it last night. You asked for Rin. I said nothing. Sweet Haru, now Rin asked for you too. Does that mean he wants you back? I can’t keep waiting. It is impossible to keep waiting any longer. I have to do it. This chlorine for pools. I will find a way to give it to you. I might give it to you tonight. Maybe I will hesitate for another day. Sweet Haru, I don’t want you to leave. Don’t leave me! I know you want to. You talk in your sleep. You cry for them. You beg me to let you out. Sweet Haru, it breaks my heart, but you know I can’t. I love you too dearly. You wish to see them. You wished for that ever since you got here. But now it has come to this. I really am sorry, my sweet Haru-chan.

Sweet Haru, you are lying there so peacefully, almost as if you were asleep. You still look so wonderful. It has been some time since I gave you that chlorine. Sweet Haru, you wanted to leave me. You wanted to leave me all alone and be with Rin instead. You said you couldn’t stand being in my house anymore and that I should let you go, but I found myself unable to do so. My love for you is too much. I can’t stand being apart from you. I had to do it. Sweet Haru, you left me no choice. I had to do it, and I’m sorry about it. But now you are not going anywhere. You are lying here beside me. You have started to smell a bit, but that’s okay. I love you nonetheless. Sweet Haru, please don’t ever leave me. We will be together forever. You will never be with Rin. You will never be with your water. Never be with anyone else. You will just be with me, forever. You may be dead, but that’s okay. I will die too, someday. Wait for me to be with you for eternity in the afterlife. Remember that I love you dearly, and I know you love me too, my sweet Haru-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this story from two things. One was a view on a specific character from an author on FF.net.  
> The second is from a task we did in English class for a story called A Rose for Emily. It was about expressing Emily's thoughts upon her doing something specific, and a small part of this story is what I wrote for that task (with the names replaced).  
> Anyways, I guess I'd like to thank you for reading this story and let that be it for today. 
> 
> Jackie


End file.
